


Know You'll Be Gone

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-14
Updated: 2005-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the surface, Justin is a puppy: all wide trusting eyes and wagging tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know You'll Be Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Season One.  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community  
> Prompt 55: Spirit

On the surface, Justin is a puppy: all wide trusting eyes and wagging tail. Brian uses that eagerness to his advantage -- he struts and swaggers and holds the leash not too loose, not too tight, but just right.

Eventually Justin tugs. He wants more. And Brian -- who determined from the outset that he was the one in charge -- finds that he gives in. Wants to give in.

Needs to give in.

Because Justin is not a puppy. Justin stretches, demands, and pulls Brian along in his wake. He's meant for more than this.

Brian knows he'll be lost without him.


End file.
